Vote for Archibald!
Vote for Archibald! is the second half of the third episode of the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob, Petunia, and Archibald are walking down the street when they hear someone say "Whoa! Look who's here! I can't believe my eyes!" Assuming that the crowd is talking about him, Archibald says "Yes, yes, it is I, your adoring-", before the crowd suddenly rushes past him, before it is revealed that the crowd has actually come to see Tom Celeriac, who has come to the house, getting his picture taken and signing autographs. A carrot reporter approaches Tom, telling him that it is a thrill to have him visiting their neck of the house, Tom answering that he is feeling "'stache-tastic". The reporter asks Tom what brings him to their town, Tom answering that he figured that the town could use a little action. However, a voice suddenly says, "Everybody, freeze!", before a corn man and a broccoli man appear in front of the crowd, the corn man telling them that "We're bad guys who have come to ruin your harmonious small-town way of life!" Everyone is surprised when they hear this, before the broccoli man agrees with his partner, saying that they brought nunchakus. However, Tom tells the corn man and broccoli man, "Not on my watch! I brought mustache-chakus!", before he jumps up into the air and lands on the corn man and broccoli man, who have already fallen to the ground after dropping their nunchakus. Tom then does some karate moves with his mustache, which causes the corn man and the broccoli man to fall over like they've been beaten up, Archibald noting that "That was so obviously not real", but Bob begs to differ, saying that that was so cool. Tom then announces into a microphone that he got bored with making movies and have decided to pursue a new dream: running for mayor. Everyone is surprised to hear this, before the corn man and the broccoli man bring out a large flier that reads "Vote for Tom Celeriac", before Tom tells the crowd, "Vote for me and you can expect plenty more exciting stunt fights like the one you just saw". Everyone cheers as they start to run up to Tom, but Bob, Petunia, and Archibald are the only ones standing off to the side, though Bob is excited when he hears that Tom Celeriac is running for mayor. At Archibald's office, Archibald is concerned about Tom Celeriac wanting to take his job and that he loves being mayor, asking if Tom can win solely on facial hair and fame, while Bob says, "Such amazing facial hair and fame". Bob then gets Archibald and Petunia's attention, showing them a political ad that shows Tom Celeriac saying that, "Mayor Archibald is out of touch. Besides, he can't grow a mustache. Is that the kind of leadership you really want? It's time for a change. It's time for... Tom", before the ad also shows Tom weight lifting with his mustache and walking away from an explosion before he says, "I'm Tom Celeriac. Vote for me because I'm famous, because my mustache is amazing, and because I have no fear of explosions", before an announcer says, "Paid for by the citizens for Tom Celeriac". After the ad ends, Archibald irritably turns off the TV, asking, "What does having a mustache have to do with-", but before he can finish his sentence, his cell phone starts ringing as he answers it, telling the person on the phone that he can grow a mustache. Archibald's other cell phone starts ringing before he also answers that cell phone, telling the other person on the phone that "explosions are scary things, why does it matter?" A third cell phone rings after that as Archibald is surprised to hear that that person on the phone is not going to vote for him. Archibald is frustrated about what's going on, saying that this is madness, all because Tom can say anything he wants and everyone believes him. Archibald tells Petunia that he needs her to help him come up with a slogan that conveys his love and commitment to the job, then tells Bob that he needs him to help him, but Bob is already on the phone with someone who has appointed him Chief of Tom Celeriac's campaign staff, which Bob accepts, because he's Tom's biggest fan. Bob explains to Archibald and Petunia that "Celeriac wants me to work for him!", adding that maybe he'll sign his collector mugs. Even in spite of Archibald's insistence that he needs Bob, Bob assures him that Larry has agreed to help with the campaign in his place, which Archibald is surprised to hear, before Bob leaves after that. Larry then shows up after that while carrying a stick with a marshmallow on it, saying that he's here, but he has misheard what Bob said, thinking that he said 'camping', but Petunia is able to help set him straight, telling him that it's 'campaigning', meaning helping Archibald keep his job as mayor. Archibald says that they have to talk about the things that matter to people, saying that they have to challenge Tom to a debate, which Petunia agrees with, saying that a debate would be "awesometacular", while Larry says "So no camping?" In the town square, a crowd has gathered around the gazebo, before Ichabeezer comes up front and welcomes everyone to the town hall debate between Tom Celeriac and Archibald Asparagus, and for everyone to hold all applause until the end, but everyone applauds anyway when Tom shows up and takes his place, as does Archibald. When Archibald shows up, he is met with the sound of crickets chirping, while Ichabeezer says, "Let's get right to the questions". Jimmy takes the microphone from Ichabeezer and asks a three-part question, the first question consisting of, "In episode 57 of 'Mustache Hero', you were wearing a hat at the opening, and when the camera cut back to you, it was gone", the second question, "Part 2, in episode 167, you referenced Clara as if she was working for you when in the previous episode you had fired her", and the third question, "Part 3, can you say a line from 'Not Without My Mustache'?", Jimmy stating that he loves that movie, which Tom does, saying, "Must fight! Must win! Mus... tache!" Everyone cheers after Tom makes his answer, before Ichabeezer asks Archibald if he has an answer, Archibald admitting that he has never seen that film and that he would rather discuss policy, but everyone boos him, telling him no policy. Ichabeezer goes on to the next question, handing the microphone to Lisa Asparagus, who asks Archibald what his plans are to improve education in the schools. Satisfied that he has been asked a question that he knows the answer to, Archibald is about to give an answer, but a series of splurting sounds keeps cutting him off, even when he tries to explain that improving education will help the children, before it is revealed that the splurting sounds are caused by Tom playing with a whoopee cushion, which everyone laughs at, just as the buzzer sounds. Ichabeezer asks Tom if he has an answer to the question, Tom saying that "My answer to that question is the answer to every question: mustache push-ups", which Tom demonstrates as everyone cheers for him once again. Pa then asks "What is your plan for the building of new parks?" Archibald is happy that he has been asked a serious question, but Tom takes the question instead, answering that his plan is to buy everyone in town a new car, which everyone cheers about once again, though Archibald states that that wasn't addressing the question, asking if he can answer, but everyone does not listen as they leave, leaving Archibald behind. Back at the office, Archibald reads the main headline of the newspaper, which reads, "Tom Celeriac wins the debate. Archibald's lack of mustache may cost him the vote", frustratedly asking why people don't see through this man, Larry answering, "They don't have X-ray goggles?" Archibald laments that they call him a wimpy, small-chinned man who doesn't know karate or calmly walk away from explosions, Larry stating that they have a point there, before Petunia suggests to Archibald that they need to work on his image, and to show them the action hero side of Mayor Archibald. Archibald agrees with the plan, before becoming surprised that he has an action hero side, before Larry tells Archibald that "If you want to beat Tom, all you gotta do is be awesomer than him!" Petunia then puts a mustache on Archibald, before Larry gives him a pair of Cool Shades, which Archibald puts on, before he asks how he looks. Petunia answers, "More like Mayor Archi-bold!", while Larry adds, "Or Mayor Awesome-bald! Or Mayor Super-bald! How about Mayor Crazy-Style-Super-Bald-3000?" Archibald admits that he feels silly, but he'll give it a try. Petunia then suggests that Archibald try to talk tougher, while Larry tells him to give them some of his tough guy "aptitude", before Archibald answers with, "I ain't got time for discussion! I got windows to jump through!", which Archibald tries to do, but ends up running into a pole, saying that he's fine, before asking himself what he's going to do. Archibald then starts singing a song about how he's taken the city for granted, and that he needs to win it back, singing about how he's a rocking mayor while he sets up his own platform to try to win the people back. After the song ends, Tom can only scoff while the townspeople can only laugh at Archibald's attempt, while Archibald feels saddened that he has failed. At Bob and Larry's home, Tom reads the paper bearing the headline that people loved his free car solution. Bob then asks Tom that when he's mayor, does he really think he can just give people cars? Tom answers that it couldn't hurt, but Bob tells him that that's not the mayor's job, further explaining that Archibald knows and loves the town and that he's a real mayor. Because of this, Bob decides to dessert being Tom's campaign manager, telling him that "The only place you should be mayor is in the movies", and that he made a big mistake, so decides to quit then leaves. After hearing what Bob told him, Tom has come up with another idea for his latest movie. Back in the center of town, Archibald, Larry, and Petunia are disappointed that their attempt to make Archibald more appealing to the townspeople has failed, at the same time that Archibald tries using a pair of nunchakus, but ends up hitting himself in the face, while Petunia tells him to save his energy, and that they never should have tried to talk him into trying to act like Tom. Of course, Archibald, Larry, and Petunia then become happy when they see Bob return, while Bob tells them that "This town needs Archibald", also telling them to consider him back on the staff. Because of this, Archibald pulls off his fake mustache and puts his monocle back on as he says, "Let's do this!", which Bob, Larry, and Petunia cheer about. The next day is the big election day, as a carrot reporter explains that "There's a lot of energy out here as voters decide... keep Archibald or give Tom his job?" Ichabeezer says that the votes are in, as everyone awaits to see who the winner of the election is, saying that the winner and the new mayor is Tom Celeriac, which everyone cheers about, while Ichabeezer wonders where Tom is, noting that Tom has not arrived yet, saying that he'll let Archibald give his loser speech, or rather, his concession speech. Archibald then approaches the crowd, telling them that he never should have tried to be like Tom Celeriac, and "He's a much better Tom Celeriac than I ever could be", and that he has to be "the best Archibald" he can, even if it means that he won't be the mayor anymore. However, Tom then drives up to the crowd in his monster truck and apologizes for being late, then explains that last night, he had a realization thanks to his assistant, referring to Bob. Tom further explains that he ran for mayor because he thought he was tired of movies, then admits that he'd make a terrible mayor, which everyone is surprised to hear, before Tom then says that the only town he should be mayor of is one in a movie. Because of this, the corn man and broccoli man show a preview for Tom's newest movie, which is entitled "Night-Mayor", which shows Tom Celeriac acting as the mayor of the town while also acting as the town's crime fighter. After the preview ends, everyone cheers. Petunia sarcastically quips that the title is clever, but Bob and Larry are both excited after seeing the preview, Bob saying that that was so cool. Tom thanks the townspeople for their votes, but tells them that they had a good mayor already, before telling them, "Consider this my resignation. I have a movie to make!" Archibald is happy that he is still the mayor, which Bob acknowledges, while Larry asks, "Does this mean I don't get a free car?" Everyone still cheers about Archibald being the mayor again, while Archibald tells them, "Friends, your mayor has returned!" Characters * Archibald Asparagus Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode where Tom Celeriac actually appears in person. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Archibald Asparagus